The present invention relates to a device for grooming pets and in particular, to a comb with which both shedding or stripping of loose hair and grooming of the vital hair are combined.
An early step in the process of dressing pets, particularly dogs or other animals with relatively long hair, requires the use of a shedding comb which loosens the decaying hair from the skin of the animal and carries the hair for disposal. The conventional shedding comb is formed of a strip of sheet metal, one edge of which is machined or die cut with a series of teeth by which the shedding or hair stripping operation is performed. The conventional shedding comb, is formed with irregular teeth and because of the nature of cuts by which the cutting teeth are formed, they are ragged and have rough edges. As a consequence, not only do the shedding teeth loosen the animal's hair but they tend to cut even those active and living hairs which should not be removed. Further, the metal shedding comb digs into the skin of the animal and frequently cuts and scars the animal below the level of the hair, this is extremely uncomfortable to the animal and is a major source of infection. In a subsequent step, the animal requires combing of the hair, to remove knots and tangles and to ultimately smooth the hair.
Thus, in addition to the shedding comb, a separate grooming or smoothing comb is required. The animal handler thus requires two combs, each separately used, resulting in added expense and handling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combing device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide an improved device for grooming long haired animals such as dogs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shedding comb which avoids pulling the hair by the roots, avoids scratching or cutting the skin of the animal and which provides for a more effective loosening and removal of the hair.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a shedding comb in combination with a straight grooming comb whereby grooming of the animal can be made with the same device.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a comb for grooming animals such as dogs, cats and the like, which will increase the speed at which such grooming is accomplished.
These objects and advantages, as well as others, will be apparent from the following disclosure.